


How far they’ve come

by Emma_S18



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Memories, Past, Past Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: It's a few years later and Samuel and Carla are spending some time together at his apartment. They talk about the past, the present and the future.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	How far they’ve come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebell91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell91/gifts).



Carla looked at Samuel who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him softly.

He looked up at her, smiled happily and motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Do you remember the first time we talked?" He asked her.

The blonde frowned at him. "I remember that being a less than friendly conversation. Why?" she answered him.

"What about the first time we kissed?" He continued asking her, pecking her lips softly.

Her frown deepened. "You mean when we were trying to play each other?" 

He sighed, but the smile never disappeared from his face. "I know you still have that very first selfie we took together so that period of time couldn't have been all bad," he commented. 

She rolled her eyes. "Ah," she said as if the moment was replaying in her mind. "The day you tried, and failed miserably, to steal my phone," she teased. 

He rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Fine, you give me a happy memory from that time then?" he asked her. 

A soft smile appeared on her face as she thought back to one of her favourite memories with you. "How about the time I showed up at your apartment and ate your awful macaroni."

Samuel gave her a look. A look she had gotten very familiar with over the last three years. "It couldn't have been that awful," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought my macaroni was your favourite?" 

She smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. "It is," she gave in, "now that you've learned to make it properly," she teased, then added, "and it holds a lot of wonderful memories." The two of them shared a loving kiss, before looking into each other's eyes with nothing but pure love.

"Why the sudden trip down memory lane?" Carla asked curiously after a few seconds of silence. 

Samuel smiled and kissed her forehead. "I was just thinking," he told her. "It's just crazy to think that this all started out as us being from two completely different worlds and it took us trying to play each other to realise how good we are together." 

"I don't remember it being all good in the beginning," Carla commented. "I would even say it was more bad than good in the beginning."

"And yet we found our way back to each other," Samuel, always the more positive one, pointed out.

She smiled at him. "Can you believe we've been officially together for three years now?" 

"Hm," He hummed. "The best three years of my life."

She then looked him in the eyes and asked, "If you could go back to the start, would you change anything?" 

He shook his head. "Although this started out far from perfect and we both did things we regret, hurting you being the biggest mistake of my life, I wouldn't change a thing." She looked at him with questioning eyes, so he elaborated, "if we'd done something differently, we might not be where we are today. With each mistake we made, we learned a lot about ourselves and the other and we got out stronger every time. I love where we are right now and wouldn't want to risk that for anything." The love between the two of them at that moment was more than obvious. "What about you? Would you change anything?" 

Carla shook her head. "I wouldn't risk what we have right now either." She kissed him again. "Although, if I could go back in time, I might stand up to my father sooner and avoid all the drama we had with Rebeka and Yeray, but who knows what effect that could have on us today." She moved to sit even closer to him and looked into his eyes. "We've come so far and everything is so perfect now. I wouldn't change a single thing about it." 

"Not a single thing?" He asked her and she shook her head no. "Not even moving in together?" 

She instantly sat up straighter at that, tears filling her eyes. "Are you serious?" She asked him and he nodded in agreement. "I would love nothing more," she told him honestly. 

A few weeks later the two of them had found the perfect place for them. It wasn't a huge mansion with a pool, like the one Carla grew up in, or a crappy little apartment, like the one Samuel lived in. It was a big apartment, a perfect middle ground between the two of them. One where they could both imagine their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request for stories, please let me know!


End file.
